The present invention is directed to an improved and more easily assembled hinge. In particular, the present invention is directed to small hinges as may be found on jewelry or small cases. More particularly, the present invention is directed to hinges found on eyeglasses connecting the earpiece to the lens frame.
A typical hinge involves two separate pieces that are joined to create a pivot point. Large hinges are commonly found on doors, gates and crates. Smaller hinges are used on brief cases, personal electronics and food containers. The smallest hinges can be found on jewelry and eyeglasses. Most such hinges typically have interweaved eyelets held together by a pin or a screw passed through the aligned eyelets. The screw provides a threaded connection and the pin typically provides a snug or friction fit connection. Other types may have a hinge receiver affixed to a first piece and a hinge post attached to a second piece, where the hinge post is simply inserted into the hinge receiver without any means of securing the same. These latter types of hinges are generally used for sturdier hinges where the weight of the second piece is sufficient to retain the hinge post in the hinge receiver.
Small hinges, such as on jewelry and eyeglasses, are usually held together by tiny screws and are very fragile. These screws frequently become overly loose and even fall out. It is particularly problematic when the screw falls out of a pair of eye glasses. If a pair of eye glasses falls apart while the wearer is operating a car, the resulting situation can be very dangerous.
Additionally, such small hinges as are found in eye glasses are very difficult to manufacture. Manufacturing eye glasses is a process that requires a large number of operations, a high level of expertise, and a lot of time. Then, if the finished pair of eye glasses later falls apart, repair is just as time consuming and difficult; especially if attempted by a lay-person.
Dealing with the tiny hinges, screws and assemblies in eye glasses will become a growing problem in the near future as augmented reality technology becomes more widely available to the public. Augmented reality technology turns a normal pair of eye glasses into a view screen for computing, telecommunications, internet browsing, and more. Processors, power supplies, and connectors for this technology will be housed in the ear pieces of a pair of glasses, thus a technology upgrade or repair will require taking the eye glasses apart and putting them back together.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hinge that can be configured for use in products, like eye glasses, that has no parts that will loosen and fall out over time. There is also a need for a hinge that is easy to assemble and disassemble, even for a person with little manufacturing training. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.